


Roxanne

by opkil



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opkil/pseuds/opkil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne is a manic pixie dream girl, or so most of the guys she meets misconstrues her as.</p><p>In reality, she's a normal girl. Normal as you or me. Searching for purpose, and for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Calm **

I hold you tight in the night,

Your breath warm.

There's a certain calm in your presence.

 

Nothing bad happens,

When my heart is beating in this cocoon,

Of warmth and comfort.

 

You're the best I've been with.

You're mine.

And I am happy.

 

Perhaps I'm getting TOO comfortable.

I've been bitten by much less.

And swallowed whole by much worst.

 

Boy, you embrace me sweetly.

Kiss me gently.

Hold onto me tenderly.

 

Please oh God,

Don't make this the last.

I wouldn't know what to do.


	2. You Devil.

**You Devil.**

I never thought I would get into a card game.

Especially not a fantasy-based one like this.

It started out simple enough.

You explained the Five Colours so enthusiastically on that first date.

You were so bright-eyed and all about it.

I smiled and said candidly that you could show me how to play someday.

How did it lead up to this??

 

"Play Arid Mesa, fetch into a Blood Crypt."

"No response."

"Play Vexing Devil, may I have it or you down four?"

"Down Four."

 

A few more rounds. 


	3. Draw Go.

**Draw Go.**

I hate match-ups like these.

Every single one of my spells at a threat of fizzling.

"I draw, play land. Go."

 

I wouldn't usually sweat it at this level of play.

You watched by the side, having been knocked out.

I didn't blame you, this guy was competent.

 

His life total ticking down slowly, but surely. 

My own faster, but less steadily.

I tapped out, and triple-bolted.

 

I won, triumphantly. 

We both went home, with smiles on our faces.

The smile faded slowly on mine in the car.

 

I didn't know what to say.

I had honestly no reaction left.

You just.

 

"I draw, play land, go."

I have no response.

I let it resolve.


	4. Red Mage.

** Red Mage **

I am the avatar of impulse.

Anger, Passion, Love, my tools.

I feel, I don't think.

 

That's all, of course, in my head.

In reality, I'm just a girl.

Yeah, I know I'm a little bit childish.

 

I'm just a girl.

You've reduced me to this.

How could you have just done this to me, Damien?

 

Maybe I should have seen this coming.

You complain when a deck's too unfair.

Instead of finding an out.

 

Yet when I find a decent counter,

You said I was becoming too 'unfun'.

What the hell are you playing at?

 

I just wished I had the command of Bolts.

Or Lava, spiking from the ground.

Or a Goblin whacking you in the face.

 

Because  _fuck_ you.


	5. Fuck you.

**_ Fuck  _ You. **

Fuck you, and the boyish good looks.

All the cute things you've made for me.

The change you brought.

  
What I once saw as salve,

Feels like a poisonous bile.

Like you did it for naught.

 

Why would you use so much effort,

Only to take it apart. In one fell swoop?

You fucking said there was nothing left with your ex.

 

Fuck you, and your lies.

There's nothing left but them.

You wouldn't have slept with her if there was nothing.


End file.
